If Clocks Could Talk
by Risa1
Summary: What if you could hear the thoughts of the long-suffering clock in the manor?


If Clocks Could Talk

By Risa

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Charmed. Any copyright infringement is not intended – this is just for entertainment purposes.

Summary: What if you could hear the thoughts of the long-suffering clock in the manor? 

Author's Note: Blame this piece of weirdness on reading the book The Collector Collector by Tibor Fischer – the book is written from the point of view of a pot – and watching Brain Drain – Piper's comment about having just gotten the clock fixed. It's just something light, weird and fluffy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, I'm lying in pieces on the floor.

Again.

Sometimes I don't know why I even bother cooperating with the repairman and recover. I'm just going to get smashed into pieces again within a few weeks anyway. A few days if I'm unlucky. Perhaps if I can't be fixed they'll throw me out and I'll get put in a place that is a lot more peaceful and a lot less hazardous.

It'll be rather dull though. One thing's for sure, you don't starve for entertainment in this house. There's always stuff going on. If it's not supernatural drama, it's soap opera drama. Particularly so with this generation. I've been with this family for a long time but no generation is as destructive as this one.

There again, they are the Charmed Ones. It's not entirely their fault. Most of the time.

I do wish they would be _a little more careful though. I mean, it makes perfect sense – being careful not only spares me the annoyance of being pieced back together again, they save a lot on repairs too._

I think they're probably one of the few people that the repairman recognises by voice. I don't think they need to identify themselves anymore when they call. What I find strange though is how no one has noticed how often the furniture is fixed and replaced here. Humans can be so oblivious at times.

If getting broken into pieces isn't bad enough, try getting immobilised against your will. I can't stand it when the now eldest one, Piper, uses her ability to freeze time. When she freezes time, I'm still aware. I can see everything that's going on and I want to continue moving but something _just wouldn't let me. It's unnatural. I'm supposed to tell the time and I'm supposed to move __forward. I __hate it when anyone in this family gets that ability. _

On the other hand, Piper is the one who looks out for me most, so I suppose she's all right. So are the other two of them. I know I complain a lot and sometimes I just stubbornly refuse to move – hey, a clock needs a break every now and then, especially in this house – but they're actually rather sweet girls. There could be worse owners. 

I suppose you want to know what I think of what I've seen. You must be joking. You won't want to listen to _everything and I don't want to tell you __everything. Do you know how __long we'll be here if I did that?_

All right, all right, so I'll tell you _some stuff.   _

It was rather interesting in the first few years I spent with this family. I had never seen so many different coloured flashing lights before. And I had also never seen so many different… types of features. You can't fault demons for not being original. Their appearances are most intriguing – especially skin tones. Some of those colours I tell you…

Like everything else though, it eventually lost its novelty.

My owners – they have all been strong, independent women. I've watched almost all of them growing up – used to crash into me as children. I've witnessed all their triumphs and failures, happiness and sadness, anger and frustration, hope and yearning. It's difficult not to form an attachment to people when you've witnessed their whole lives before you.

Being what I am, I've outlived countless numbers of them. Death comes often to this house. Just recently, the eldest one was killed. I grieve for each one of them that passes, even though I know better. I know that they come back eventually.

Either as a ghost or through reincarnation – somehow they come back.

I don't know how long I will be here. I can probably survive most of the accidents that are going to happen to me in the future. You don't spend years around magic without learning a few tricks. I may not stay in this family forever – nothing is permanent. The impression that they leave though is something that is unforgettable.

All right, even if you want to hear more, I'm afraid you'll have to wait. I'm being sent for repairs. 

Hopefully I won't lie all over the floor again anytime soon. Wishful thinking perhaps, but a clock can hope. 


End file.
